Tantu Totem
It was announced in the 2.18 update but wasn't officially released until 2.19. Totem.jpeg|The unevolved Totem. Totem Stats.jpeg|The unevolved Totem Stats. Tantu Totem.jpeg|The evolved Tantu Totem. Tantu Totem Stats.jpeg|The evolved Tantu Totem Stats. __TOC__ Effects *20% - 30% CRIT chance on Specials *Get 15% - 35% of maximum Power on Tag-In *Restore 50% - 100% Power for SP, if enemy was KO'd with it *EVOLVED Get 50% - 100% Power back for SP if enemy took no damage Strategy The Tantu Totem can be somewhat considered a upgrade to Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar as its tag-in power (when maxed) is equivalent to one bar of power. Unlike the Scimitar, it can bypass the Max 2 bars limit, allowing the user to potentially use a Super Move. As such, it can be given to Batman/Arkham Origins who is usually stuck at 2 bars of power, making him dangerous especially when geared with the Militarized Batmobile. The Totem also works wonders for Arkham Origins Batman's SP2, as he can potentially spam SP2s to obliterate the enemy. On the other hand, it works poorly with Raven/Rebirth as she needs as little power as possible to take advantage of her passive. The Totem's astonishing power lies within its ability to refund power when a Special Attack KOs or does no damage, allowing the user to use that Special Attack again. Power can only be restored once per special use, even if that single special deals multiple KO blows. As such, it can be used with characters such as Ares/Prime who has a powerful, unblockable SP2, resulting in a maelstrom of God Smacks. It fits him particularly well because God Smack only has a single high hit - it usually either KO the opponent or is completely negated by invulnerability, special-immunity, etc. (while, say, Killer Frost/Prime's unblockable s2 has a lot of hits, thus it is possible for invulnerability to negate most of it but not all, preventing power regain) and allowing him to use it again. Mechanics There are a number of situations where a special will do no damage and refund power: *Negated by Invulnerability, Blink, or dodge effects (e.g. Astro-Harness, Superman/Injustice 2's passive, Mother Box, Batman/Dawn of Justice's passive, etc.). **Characters with inherent (passive or special based) Area Effect damage will damage secondary targets at the normal damage even if the main target is invulnerable (but not if the main target dodged); if this happens for the whole special, the power is refunded despite doing Area Effect damage. **Damage over time effects are converted to yellow damage during a special's animation, and will continue to run while an opponent is dodging the special; power is still refunded. *Harley Quinn's team buffs (damage boost, heal, plus power gain for Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad). However, if Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad calls in the Joker to shoot the opponent, it is considered to have dealt damage. *Missing a Special (if you are using a short special too quick after a knockdown blow, or while the opponent is tagging, or a melee special at range). There are some inconsistencies with using a fast special while the opponent is tagging and sometimes it will not refund power. *Using a special at the same time as the opponent uses a Super Move. *Having the whole special completely reflected by gear (a rare occurrence unless it is a one-hit special), e.g. LexCorp Chest Armor V2. *Opponent has stacked enough defence boosts to nullify 100% of special damage. Possible components include: **Batman/Batman Ninja takes 50% less damage when outnumbered. **Shazam/Prime takes 50% less damage for 12 seconds after using Super Move (if two are used in rapid succession, they can stack to 100% briefly) **Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night takes 50% less damage during his defence increase phase. **Superman/New 52 takes 15% less Damage with every Justice League teammate (up to 30%). **Shazam/New 52 reduces New 52 and Justice League teammates' damage taken by 10%-25%. **Gear including Batman Ninja Helmet, Killer Croc Companion Card EVOLVED, Gingold Soda. *If The Flash/Metahuman uses a special during his Superspeed combos, the special may be cancelled (not performed at all, will consume power normally without the Totem). *If Deathstroke/Insurgency uses Full Auto in rapid succession, it may be cancelled and not be performed (not possible without the Totem as it requires 2 immediate uses of his s2) *The enemy is already at 1 health and the special cannot KO for a number of reasons: **Special interrupted by an enemy Batgirl/Arkham Knight's passive, or similarly evaded by Catwoman/Batman Ninja. **Getting the power gain effect on The Joker/Suicide Squad or The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad's s1. **Shazam/New 52's passive KO immunity. *Self-damage (Red Lantern Hal Jordan, Zatanna) or gear DOT on special (The Ibistick, etc.) are not considered damage done by the special itself. This gear will not return power if: *All the damage from a special is healed back by the Reverse Flash's passive. *The special is denied by Green Arrow/Rebirth's blue tag-out arrow. *Shazam/Prime's Lightning Fury is active (both no damage and KO will not refund). *The Master's Death Cart on the same user is dealing damage on tag in during the special's animation, even if the special itself does no damage. It does not refund Red Lantern Hal Jordan's health costs on special use, only power costs. Notable users *Harley Quinn can heal her team to full in seconds, and Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad can potentially give her whole team 3 full bars of power, making Harley Quinn the most dangerous user of this gear. *Superman/Man of Steel can also benefit from this gear as it stacks with his own passive, resulting in a large power gain (e.g. if his SP2 is used but there is no power depleted because his passive activates and the special knocks out the opponent or deals no damage then Superman will receive back another 2 bars of power even though the special didn't use any power). *It also has a strong synergy on Aquaman/Prime. Upon reaching 2 bars of power, Aquaman can activate his SP2 and summon the Atlantean Hero, and when the Atlantean Hero is KO'd, no character will tag in other than Aquaman himself who gains 3 full bars of power, due to the power refund given by the Totem for dealing no damage and the power bar that is given upon Tag-In. As such, Aquaman could potentially summon infinite soldiers to do his bidding, resulting in a really long match against him. *The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad also has good synergy with the Tantu Totem, preferably if teamed with other Suicide Squad members. Upon knocking out a character with a Special, the Joker will regain power and tag in the insane enemy. Then, after that controlled enemy is knocked out, the Joker Unhinged can tag in back again and regain yet another bar of power, ready to unleash another Special and repeat the cycle. Other Uses *Knocking a character out with basic attacks or The Master's Death Cart's tag in damage can return 1 bar of power if the following conditions are met: **The opponent must be the first opponent knocked out by the character using this gear. **The user of this gear may not use any specials prior to knocking out the opponent. If both of these conditions are met, then after knocking out the opponent, it would act as if you triggered the power return on a special 1 (0.5-1 bar of power granted depending on gear level). Fusing Trivia *There is a bug with this gear that may cause the match to be in a state just like with Deathstroke/Flashpoint, the cause is unknown. *Prior to the 3.0 update it was possible to use a special with this gear equipped against characters that can regain health after reaching 0 health either by passive or gear can grant you power back if the following conditions are met: **The opponent must be at less than or equal to the amount of health that they will resurrect to after reaching 0 health. **The special used against the opponent must be a 1 hit special. **The special must cause the resurrection by taking the opponent down to 0 heath. ***If all of these conditions are met, then after using the special you will be returned the power used for the special. ***This happens because the gear does not recognize resurrection. Therefore, causing one will result in a power return because the opponent did not lose any health, or may have ended up with more health than they did when the special was used. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Crit damage Category:Tag effect Category:Online season rewards